Tugger: the Queen's Tom
by TuggerLittleMagician
Summary: You may know me as the famous Rum Tum Tugger. Personally, I prefer to be called Tugger. There's one little thing you don't know about me: I wasn't always like this. But how did I turn out like the Rum Tum Tugger you all know and love?
1. Welcome

***I don't own Cats.***

* * *

"Look at his precious face."

"He's got your mother's leopard spots and my father's mane."

"What should we call him?"

"He will be called…Rum Tum Tugger."

"That's quite a mouthful for such a little kitten."

"Indeed. His nickname will be…Tugger."

Rum Tum Tugger. I liked it! I had only been born a few hours earlier, but I was already familiar with my parent's scents. I heard my father leave the room and return with two more presences. I heard the two sets of paws slowly getting closer and leaning over the bed. Though my eyes were still closed, I could sense that they were family.

"Munkustrap, Macavity, say hello to your brother, Rum Tum Tugger."

"Can…can I hold him?"

"Of course." I felt myself being lifted out of a pair of arms and placed into a smaller set of arms. I familiarized the scent of the new presence and buried my face in the warm fur.

"Hi…" the voice whispered. "I'm your brother, Macavity." He ran his paw over my head fur, causing me to give a small purr.

"Hey Mama!" The second voice whispered. I guessed it was my other brother, Munkustrap. "He's purring!"

"Yes he is," came the reply from my mother. I felt myself being given back to her. "It's late now. Off to bed. Tugger will be here in the morning."

With a few groans, they finally left. I pawed at the air and gave a small mew, which was my cue of me saying I was hungry. My parents chuckled and I was helped into nursing position. After I was full of warm milk, I drifted off to sleep, listening to the soft hums of my father.

"He will be a queen's tom," I heard my mother whisper right before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry this was short. It'll be made up in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Tugger's Bandana

_2 months later…_

My eyes opened a few weeks later, and I finally got a look at the world around me. I had golden eyes, and my fur was black with leopard prints on my chest, ankles, and wrists. I had a mane, which was bigger than me at the time, and I kept tripping over it. My second – oldest brother, Munk, was black and silver striped with grey eyes, and my oldest brother, Mac (who I liked to call Maccy), was a bright orange with yellow eyes. My father was Old Deuteronomy, a brownish grey coloring with brown eyes, and my mother was Grizabella, an all grey queen with grey eyes like Munk.

I tried making friends with the other kittens, but they discarded me, saying I was too little and dumb to be in their group. It stung the most because Munk was a part of that group, and he barely defended me. Maccy, however, was the bestest brother I could ever ask for. He always made time to play with me, even if he was with that queen he liked named Demeter. I had a small crush on a queen kitten my age, Bombalurina. She was Demeter's younger sister, and she was red and black and one of the most beautiful queens I had ever laid eyes on. Maccy gave me advice on how to swoon her, but all my attempts at it failed.

"Hi Bomba," I greeted one day. She was hanging out with her friends Cassandra, Exotica, and Tantomile.

She looked me over with disgust. "Get outta here."

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't play with kittens," she replied.

"But we're the same age!" I pointed out. "I'm as much of a kitten as you are!"

She shrugged me off. "Whatever. Why don't you go dance with yourself or something?"

My jaw dropped. I didn't know anyone knew I danced when I was alone. It was the only way I could feel happy. Well, and playing with Maccy, too. I sulked off and went to hide behind the oven near the edge of the clearing. I think I stayed there for only a few minutes before Macavity poked his head around.

"There you are," he smiled, but frowned when he saw my face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"No one likes me," I sniffed.

"What do you mean? Of course they like you!"

"No!" I cried. "They don't! Not even Munk and Mom care about me!"

Macavity thought about what Tugger said. It seemed true about what Tugger had said about his own family not caring for him. Grizabella barely made eye contact with him and never made the time of day for him, and Munk…well, he was just going through a tough preteen phase. Even Macavity didn't know why Grizabella hated him. Macavity looked back down at his youngest brother and felt a pang of sadness for him.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you."

I looked up. "What?"

"Stay right here. I'll be back." Macavity ran away. I curled up into a ball and waited for him to return, wondering what his surprise was. He came back a few minutes later, his paw behind his back. "I was saving this for your coming – of – age ceremony, but I think you can have it now."

He opened his paw and revealed a leopard – spotted bandana that matched my fur. I grinned and took it, wondering where I should wear it. I finally tied the bandana on my left leg just above my knee. Maccy smiled and ruffled my head fur.

"Thanks Maccy!" I said happily.

"You're welcome. It used to belong to me, and I was waiting for the day when I'd have a little brother with leopard markings. Now, wear that bandana with pride."

I beamed at having such a special gift. "I will!"

Maccy stayed with me for a few more minutes before returning to Demeter. I liked her. She was funny, nice, and let me play with her tail. She was never bothered whenever I came with Maccy to her den. One thing, however, she liked to braid my mane for fun, which of course made Maccy laugh (but in a nice way). I proudly showed off my bandana to anyone who asked about it. I could see the twinkle in my oldest brother's eyes, which made me happy inside.

"Where'd you get that dumb thing?" Munk snapped when Maccy and I returned from Demeter's. I burrowed my eyebrows and frowned. I didn't think the bandana was dumb. Maccy laid a paw on my shoulder.

"He got it from me," Macavity snapped back. "I'd mind your attitude if I were you." Munk huffed and walked away. _"Why is he so aggressive to Tugger?" _Macavity though as he watched Munk walk away. _"Must be hormones."_

Like I said: Maccy was the bestest brother in the whole Heaviside Layer!


	3. Little Runaway

**This Tugger/Bomba stuff is gonna be hard for me to write. I usually do Tugger/Misto slash stories. Anyways…on to the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up one morning to find my den was empty. I was worried, since Maccy was usually the one who woke me up and helped me get ready for the day, such as helping me primp my mane. I tried calling out for someone, but my voice echoed in my den. I got up and walked around. Well, the scents were still fresh, which meant they were here not too long ago. A few tears trickled down my cheeks, and I started to get a queasy feeling. Just then, I heard the den door open, and my mother walked in.

"Mama," I whimpered. I tried reaching out to her for a reassuring hug. She glared at me and gave a warning growl.

"Stay away from me!" She warned. My arms dropped and my lower lip trembled. "You need to get out."

"W – What?"

"GET OUT!" She shrieked. I didn't argue with her; I ran as fast as I could out the door.

I could see the rest of my family walking back to our den, and I could hear Maccy calling my name. I ran and hid underneath the TSE – 1 car, one of my hiding places. Maccy was the only one who knew about it, and I made him promise not to tell anyone. I hated my life. No one cared about me, thought I was small and dumb, and basically treated me younger than I really was. I wanted to be like Macavity – charming, funny, strong, and the nicest tom you would ever meet.

"Tugger?" I didn't have to turn to know it was Maccy.

"What? I asked in a small voice.

"Why are you hiding?" He came and sat next to me. It was difficult for him. He was tall and the underneath of the car was small, so he had to duck slightly when he came under here.

"Mama told me to get out," I replied.

"Why'd she do that?" Maccy asked.

I shrugged. "Because she hates me. She wishes I was never born!"

"That's not true!" Maccy cried. I stood up and hastily removed the bandana from my leg. I handed it back to him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't deserve this," I whispered. "I don't deserve to be here. I hate it here."

I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the junkyard. I wondered how long it would be before Maccy tried chasing after me. Sure enough, as I looked back, he was running after me. I kept running as fast as I could, away from the place I called home and family. I noticed Maccy had stopped running when he lost sight of me.

* * *

"Macavity?" Macavity turned around to see Old Deuteronomy running towards him. It was hard at his old age, but he heard his oldest son yelling after his youngest.

"Dad!"

"What happened?"

"…Tugger ran away."

"WHAT?!"

Macavity was staring to tremble with anger and hatred. He looked down at the bandana in his paw and closed his eyes. "He said he hated it here and everyone inside. He just took off. I tried to follow him, but I lost him." He clenched his paw and glanced up to see Grizabella strutting around the clearing.

"YOU!" Macavity growled. He marched over to his mother and backed her against a pile of junk. "You did this!"

"Did what?" Grizabella asked.

"You're the reason Tugger ran away!" Macavity yelled, holding up the bandana.

"Good riddance to him," Grizabella smirked. Macavity clenched his paw, trying not to let his anger turn into actions.

"Macavity, enough." Old Deuteronomy laid a paw on Macavity's shoulder. Grizabella flounced away, humming happily to herself. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

"I don't think he wants to be found," Macavity sobbed. "I should have kept going after him! He could get hurt!"

Old Deuteronomy's heart broke when he saw Macavity break down crying. He'd never seen his son break down so easily. "Tell you what, you stay here to watch over the tribe, and Skimbleshanks, Rumpus Cat, and I will go after him."

Macavity sniffled. "Alright." Old Deuteronomy called for Skimbleshanks and Rumpus Cat, who ran over to their leader, wondering what the commotion was about.

"We have to find Tugger and fast," Old Deuteronomy said. "Tugger won't be able to handle the weather by himself. There's a storm coming, and it's going to hit hard."


	4. The Storm

Everlasting Cat! If I had known about the storm, I wouldn't have run away. The wind whipped at my face and the rain was brutal. I was soaked, so I ran to find shelter. I found a damp cardboard box behind a dumpster, so it would have to do. I curled up into a ball to conserve as much body heat as I could, and I tried to sleep the storm away. A crack of thunder scared me and I ran out of my box. I was met by a flash of lightning along with a thunderous boom that echoed through the city. I dove into a nearby tipped –over garbage can and settled in the garbage. I curled into a ball again and hid my face. I was scared. I wanted Maccy to come find me and hold me until the storm passed. With him, I felt safe, loved, and protected. Well, at least I was dry.

* * *

"Tugger!"

"Rum Tum Tugger!"

The three tom's yells for the missing kitten were useless. Their cried were drowned out by the thunder and the wind. Old Deuteronomy sighed shakily and closed he eyes. He hoped Tugger was dry and safe. He looked over at his two companions, who were drenched.

"The storm is getting worse," Old Deuteronomy yelled to them. "We should head back to the junkyard and look again tomorrow!" The other toms nodded and they ran off. If they moved a few feet over towards a garbage can, they would have found the kitten they were looking for.

"Did you find him?" Macavity yelled over the thunder as soon as they arrived. Old Deuteronomy shook his head. Macavity growled and glanced at Grizabella before running out the den.

"Where are you going?" Old Deuteronomy yelled.

"To find my brother!" Macavity yelled back over the wind. "Hang in there, Tugger. I'm coming for you," he whispered to himself.

* * *

As I waited for the storm to pass, I watched out the opening of the garbage. I thought I saw something black and white fly by my shelter, but I didn't think anything of it. I squeezed my eyes shut and pictured the junkyard. I bet everyone was warm and safe inside their dens, just like Maccy. I bet all the kittens were cozy and drinking warm milk by a small fire in their dens. I bet Mama was happy I was out here in the storm…

"Mew."

I perked up. What was that? I twisted my ears around to listen for the sound again, but it was silent, other than the sounds of the storm. I settled back down to fall asleep. But, as I tried, something in the back of my mind was telling me to brace the storm and go see whatever that black and white thing was. I flinched at another crack of thunder sounded and stepped out of the garbage can. I looked around the alley for any signs of the black and white object. I wiped the rain out of my eyelashes and I peered over a very wet box. Inside, there was a black and white kitten shivering and mewing.

"What's this little guy doing out here all alone?" I asked out loud. I reached inside and picked up the kitten. He was a tom, and he looked maybe a month or two younger than me. I turned back around and ran back to the garbage can. When I got inside, I shifted the garbage around to fit both me and the kitten. He was trembling violently from being scared and cold, so I wrapped my paw around him and scooted closer to warm him up. His fur got hot all of a sudden, and I found myself drifting into sleep.

* * *

I yawned and stretched out my body. I felt a small object lying next to me, and I looked down to see the sleeping kitten. Brightness filled the garbage can, and I noticed the sun was shining. I smiled to myself. I had survived the storm! I felt the kitten stir awake and stretched his small body out. His paw lightly brushed my mane and I heard him hitch his breath. His white face slowly looked up at me and I saw the look of terror in his eyes. He disappeared and reappeared against the metal wall, staring at me. He had a strange tuxedo pattern and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. My jaw dropped. How did he do that?!

"W – Who are you?" He asked in a small voice.

"Rum Tum Tugger, but you can call me Tugger," I said. He seemed to relax a bit. "What's your name?"

"My real name is Quaxo, but my stage name is Mr. Mistoffelees, or Misto, for short," he replied.

"Misto, how did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Disappear and reappear!"

"Oh, I'm a conjurer."

"Hey! My older brother Macavity is a conjurer, too!"

He grinned and came closer to me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Mhm. C'mon, you can meet him if you'd – " I froze. I couldn't go back to the junkyard. No one wanted me there.

"Tugger?" Misto peered up at me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm fine," I lied.

"How about I conjure up some mice for us?" Misto winked. My stomach rumbled as if on cue. He snapped his fingers and a pile of dead mice lay in front of us. Happily and hungrily, we dug in.

* * *

"Tugger!" I perked up as I heard my name being called.

"Tugger, what's – " Misto started to say. I held my paw up to my lips to make the silence gesture. I leaned forward.

"Tugger!" My eyes widened. Maccy was looking for me! I bolted out of the garbage can and into the muscular arms of my brother. The sudden attack caught him off guard and he toppled over onto the ground. He fell on his back with me lying on his stomach.

"Maccy!" I cried happily and nuzzled his head.

"Rum Tum Tugger, don't you EVER run away again!" Macavity scolded, but his eyes soften. He scooped me up into a big hug and squeezed me. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Can't – breathe – " I wheezed. He chuckled and loosened his grip. He noticed a tuxedo kitten watching us.

"Who are you?" Macavity asked.

"This is Misto," I explained. "I found him during the storm. Can he please come live in the junkyard with us? Pleeease?"

Macavity rubbed his whiskers. "It's not my decision to make, that'd Dad's job." He smiled at Misto. "Well, let's go. I'm sure he'll let you live with us."

"Thank you," Misto bowed.

"How old are you?" Macavity asked.

"One month," Misto replied. "I don't come of age for a few more months."

"I come of age in two more months," I said. Misto smiled.

The three of us walked home. I wasn't sure how everyone would treat me after I ran away, but after thinking about it, I didn't care. As long as I had Maccy and Misto by my side, I'd be perfect.

* * *

**So, I started to like this chapter...until the last section. I'm not quite sure what to think of it =/**


End file.
